Late Night
by bubblewraptherapy
Summary: While Yukio is away on a mission, Rin gets a late night visitor. Yaoi, two-shot. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any Au No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist) characters.

Summary - While Yukio is away on a mission, Rin gets a late night visitor. Yaoi, one-shot

* * *

Rin lay on his bed reading a new manga. His legs swung in the air behind him while his tail lazily swayed above him. Yukio was out on a mission that he had forbidden his twin to follow him to, and so, he was alone for the night. He didn't mind, he was used to it. But that didn't mean that he didn't get lonely.

Sighing, he flipped the page over and continued reading.

He woke up to the sound of loud knocks on his bedroom door. He didn't know when he'd fallen asleep, but he knew that the dream he'd been having was a good one.

Grumbling, he shuffled across the carpet in a daze and opened the door. It took him a moment to register the large, well-built blonde-brunette glaring down his nose at him.

"Well?" he growled.

Rin yawned and scratched the back of his head as he let the other teen in. His sight was still a little fuzzy as he closed the door and turned to see Bon sitting on his bed staring at him.

Dragging his feet back to his bed, he squeaked as he was harshly pulled forward. Straddling his rival's lap, he placed his slim hands on the teen's broad shoulders. "I'm really tired Bon, can we not tonight?" he asked as he rested his forehead against the others.

"If you're not in the mood, then I'll get you in the mood," the annoyed tone in his voice made the demon pull his head away. He looked into dark eyes with a confused expression. Rin opened his mouth to speak when a large hand caught the end of his tail a little too gently.

The light touch made the demon gasp and a faint blush spread over his pale face.

"That's unfair," he breathed as the hand rubbed his fur softly. Bon smirked as the others breath came in short pants. He then began to unconsciously grind against the crotch under him.

"It's the first night I've not had to sneak out of my dorm since last month," the blonde-brunette explained before letting out a growl as Rin's claws dug into his shoulders. "And you're already like this now, so why stop?"

The demon leaned his head onto his lovers shoulder as a hand crept under his night shirt and found his nipple.

"You bast-ahhhh-rd" he whined when a mouth latched onto his neck and began to suck. The blonde-brunette continued to play and mark as the demon started tugging impatiently at his belt.

Bon pulled back as his rival climbed off his lap and hurriedly pulled off all of his clothes. He was then pushed onto his back and stripped of his own trousers and underwear. A smirk swept over his face as he saw the bottle of lotion in his lovers hand when he returned to sitting on his crotch.

Rin leaned down and roughly crashed his lips to Bon's in a needy, heated kiss. He moaned into it as a hand wrapped around his tail gently.

Feeling a tongue lick his bottom lip, he opened his mouth up and let the wet muscle dominate. The blonde-brunette groaned into the fierce kiss as his lover started to grind against his naked groin.

With one hand wrapped around the tail, the other trailed around the demons hips and pinched the thick base of the appendage.

Rin pulled out of the suffocating lip-lock to let out a long, loud moan. "Bon... p-please..." he managed to gasp between deep breathes. His lover knew exactly what he wanted.

Removing his hand from the furry end of the black tail, he held his hand open for the demon to see.

With a struggle, he lifted his hand off of his lover's broad shoulders and flipped the lid of the lotion. He refused to stop grinding the body under him as he poured some cream onto the open hand. Carelessly dropping the bottle onto the bed, he started to spread the lotion.

Bon smirked as he placed his now soft hands back his shoulders. Moving his lotioned hands between their groins, he found the tight opening hidden between firm cheeks at once. Rubbing the thick liquid around the ring of muscle; he enjoyed the delicious moans he received.

"S-stop... ahhhh... teasing..." the demon whined.

Bon pushed in a finger just as Rin leaned down to capture his lips again. He swallowed the pleasured sounds as he added another slick finger and began a scissoring motion. The demon moved his rear in time with the slow movements of the fingers inside him. He lifted his face away from the other teens and panted for breath when a third finger entered him.

"Play with your tail," the blonde-brunette breathed heavily. He lightly pushed his nails into the appendage and pulled them along the entire length.

Rin let out a loud moan before bracing himself with one hand on his rival's clothed chest. While he massaged the base of his tail, Bon stroked the furry end. It was too much pleasure for him to handle at that point.

"Bon... y-you... now... ahhh!" he cried out. The blonde-brunette smiled as he let go of the fur and reached for the bottle of lotion. The demon helped to spread the cream over his throbbing erection with some difficulty.

He was also too impatient for his lover's approval.

As soon as the other teen's hand was reaching for his tail again, he slammed himself down. They both screamed in pleasure and after several short seconds, he began to lift himself up and drop back down.

The two were moaning and panting at the rhythm the demon had set not long after he had started it.

Bon's large hands tightened on his rival's hips as he helped him rise and fall. His thrusts met every land and buried himself deeper inside with each one.

When Rin threw his head back and let out a loud, pleasured scream, he aimed solely for that spot. The demon let go of his tail to put his hands on his rival's chest again to keep himself steady. Every time his prostate was hit, he felt his knees weaken a little more.

The blonde-brunette watched the demon intently. He made a beautiful scene that he had engraved into is memory.

With half lidded, lust glazed eyes staring down at him, he felt himself grow incredibly harder. His mouth hung open slightly to let out long, delicious moans with saliva escaping around his fangs and down his chin. A dark scattering of pink covered his face as he was completely lost in pleasure.

The muscles around Bon's length tightened as his lover released over his shirt that hadn't let been taken off. Seconds later, he released inside the demon.

Rin sighed happily as he collapsed onto the firm, sticky chest under him. "I still hate you," he breathed.

"After nearly a year, and that's still the thing you tell me after every time?" the blonde-brunette chuckled. Lifting his rival's bottom half up, he pulled out and let him rest on top of him again.

One hand rested on soft black hair as the other threaded their fingers together. Like that, he drifted off to sleep like his lover had already done.

Rin wasn't surprised to find himself alone in his bedroom when he woke up. But was did find it strange that he was wearing a school shirt that was much too large for him. It also had a stain going down that front that looked all too familiar.

The demon paled as the answer hit him.

"He left me with his shirt because I got it dirty..." he mumbled. He felt numb as he remembered the last time he'd done this and Yukio had nearly found out about them.

His head rested between slim hands as he tried this hardest to think of how he was going to return the shirt back to his rival. Mostly because last time, he couldn't do anything but throw it away. Which Bon hadn't been too happy about.

Rin's head snapped up as his bedroom door opened. All remaining colour in his face vanished as his younger twin stepped into view and looked straight at him.

"Oh shit," he said with a nervous laugh.

* * *

I will eventually be making a second chapter... when I finish it (sorry, it may take a while) :S


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any Au No Exorcist (Blue Exorcist) characters.

I know it's been a while, but as promised, the second chapter :D  
It would have been up sooner, but the other dozen versions I wrote just weren't cutting it. But I got there in the end, so tad ahh!

* * *

Letting out a quiet growl, Bon reluctantly left his mountain of study books to answer the quiet knock at his dorm door. All irritated words died in his throat as he looked down to see his rival.  
Immediately, his annoyance was replaced by shock.  
His beautiful blue eyes were framed by fiery red from where he'd been crying. Wrapped protectively around the demon's small body was his black tail. Thin hands gently massaged a section of his furry appendage, obviously trying to sooth it. The baggy clothes from their previous night's activities still clung to his fragile frame. And his raven black hair was wilder than ever, clearly not just from sleep.  
Without a word, the blonde-brunette scooped the smaller teen up and carried him into his room. The door clicked shut behind them as he hurried to his bed and laid the demon down. Leaving him to get comfortable, he pulled a little white box out from under his bed.  
"What happened Rin?" He asked calmly as he placed the container on the soft mattress.  
"I-I made Yuki really angry," he said in a small voice. His voice cracked as his words burnt his throat after his time of screaming. "And I told him about us. I'm so sorry Bon, I didn't mean to. I just-"  
"its fine, I don't care about that," the older teen's voice was gentle as his large hand cupped the demon's pale cheek. Rin nuzzled at the warm flesh, threading his thin finger through the others. "Just tell me what happened, alright?"  
Taking a long shuddering breath to calm his nerves, he began to explain his tortuous morning as Bon opened the little box he'd placed on the bed.  
The blonde-brunette's fingers were soft and gentle as he wrapped a long bandage around his rival's injured tail. He was concentrating on his task, but Rin knew that he was taking in every word. The job was quick and it wasn't long into the story that Bon had finished up and was cradling the small black haired teen in his arms.  
"- and then he grabbed my tail," he explained with a sob.  
The teen's thick arms tensed up at those words and rage took over his handsome face. "I'm going to kill him," he hissed through gritted teeth. "He breaks your tail: I'll break his face."  
"No don't!" Rin cried, gripping the others broad shoulders and burring his face in his muscled chest. "Please don't, he's just trying to protect me."  
Bon's nostrils flared at that statement, but he said nothing. Forcibly relaxing, he pulled his lover closer to him and let him continue. When he'd finished, the two were laying down on their sides in a happy silence. Rin was curled up against his rival's chest, feeling safe and protected by the strong arms still draped over his small body.  
"You could move in with me if you want," the older teen broke the silence after a short time. "I'm sure Konekomaru won't mind another person here. You'll be safe too."  
A smile brightened the demons face as he lifted his head to look into dark brown eyes. "Thank you, but I can't," he answered before leaning over and placing his lips against the others. The kiss was sweet and tasted salty from Rin's dried tears and neither wanted to break away and end it. But air was something they just couldn't ignore.  
The demon pushed his fingers through brown hair as the older male rolled on top of him, leaning on his elbows as to not crush the other. They then joined together again in another kiss.  
Passion burnt through their bodies as their tongues danced a slick dance together, exploring and tasting with hidden grace. Pulling apart, they gasped for breath before going in again. Time seemed to stop as they concentrated only on the others warm body and listening to the small whines of pleasure.  
Rin couldn't stop himself as he wrapped his legs around his lovers hips', grinding their awakening prides together. Both teens broke apart to release a low moan before they picked up the pace a little.  
Slim fingers brushed against tan stomach as they lifted the bottom of the dark blue shirt up, sending a pleasant shiver down Bon's spine. As soon as the item of clothing was off, he began his own task. As carefully as he could, not wanting to hurt his lover's already injured tail, he slowly pulled down the demons night shorts.  
A smile swept across the blonde-brunette's usually scornful face at the sight he was greeted with.  
"Well what do we have here then?" he teased.  
That morning, he didn't want to wake the demon, so had dressed him in as little as possible. As a result, instead of seeing a tight pair of boxes restricting the smaller males manhood, it was standing proudly uncovered for all to see.  
Rin pouted at the male above him, but soon let out a loud moan at an unexpectedly hard grind. "Don't do that, someone might hear us," he gasped, gripping the others broad shoulders again.  
Bon slowly ran his tongue over his lovers bottom lip. "You'll need to be quiet then," was all he said before doing it again. This time however, the demons pleasured sounds were swallowed by a moist mouth clamping over his.  
Lost in their own world, they barely registered that their hands had gone back to exploring and de-clothing each other. Before they knew it, Bon's trousers and tight briefs had joined his t-shirt and Rin was left wearing the already ruined shirt from their night's activities.  
Pulling back to gasp for breath, the blonde-brunette looked down at the male under him, his appearance at the door nothing but a distant memory. His pale cheeks were flushed a beautiful crimson, making his bright blue eyes glow brighter. With his lips slightly parted, showing one of his sharp fangs.  
What Bon didn't like however, was that the usually waggling tail that was too injured to move, was laid limply on the bed beside them.  
The demon let out a small whimper as his rival picked up the aching appendage as gently as he could. A smile then graced his reddened face as soft kisses were trailed across the bandages. As the larger teen done this, one hand threaded through brown locks to massage his scalp.  
Both pleasure drowned teens let quiet moans at what the other was going, pleased smiles lighting their faces.  
With a final kiss just below the fluffy tail ending, Bon returned his attention back to his lover's body. Running his moist tongue up the demons neck, his hand snuck into the white box placed on the bedside table.  
Rin's glowing blue eyes closed in anticipation as he heard the quiet pop of a bottle being opened.  
With two handfuls of dark hair, the demon pulled his rival away from his neck and up to meet his mouth again. He moaned into their kiss as a slick finger pressed against his small entrance. Nails cut into the older teens head as he was finally entered.  
It wasn't long before a second finger joined the first, causing the demon to arch off the bed with pleasure. Luckily Bon was still attached to his lips.  
Thin legs wrapped around Bon's waist again, grinding their aching lengths together. The blonde-brunette knew what the demon wanted immediately. With a little chuckle, he removed his hand and grabbed the thin bottle of lube by his knee.  
They were both panting as they watched the blonde-brunette pour a decent amount into his palm before covering his weeping erection with it. Lining himself up, he gave the male under him a quick peck on the lips before pushing in. He sighed at the long, pleasured moan he received, stopping when he was fully sheathed.  
Rin's eyes were burning with lust as he looked up at his sweating rival. Moving his thin hands to the male's strong biceps, he gave a small nod.  
With the rhythm slow and careful, both males were releasing breathless moans.  
The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the small room as their speed eventually picked up. A powerful stench of copper erupted through the already strong sweat smell as Rin buried his fangs into his lover's shoulder. Reaching their top speed and force, moans were swallowed by the others tan shoulder, ignoring the hiss of pain that the action received.  
Nails clawed at the teen slippery back as his prostate was hit, making him scream into the bleeding flesh. Grunts and groans near his ear only increased his pleasure, knowing that his rival was enjoying the moment as much as he was.  
Feeling the tight coil in his stomach, the demon pried his fangs out of the other's shoulder. "Bon... I'm close..." he said against swelling skin.  
The blonde-brunette looked into glowing blue orbs. Without a word, he reached between them and wrapped a large hand around the teen's heated erection. Pumping him in time with his hard thrusts, it wasn't long before warm liquid covered his hand. The muscles around his throbbing manhood tightened at the release, milking him of his own bodily juices.  
Heavy pants filled the air as their pleasure slowly died down.  
With a struggle the two lovers removed the younger's ruined shirt. Using it to clean themselves before it was tossed over the side of the bed to join the other discarded clothing. Rolling onto his side next the almost-asleep demon, a smile lit Bon's face.  
"You still hate me?" he teased, pulling the duvet that they'd kicked to the bottom of the bed up to cover their naked bodies.  
Rin closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "No... not today."  
The blonde-brunette gave a little chuckle at the simple words he'd been waiting years to hear. No more words were spoken between them as he pulled Rin close and they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

He'd left Kuro in charge of his older brother for an hour while he went to talk to Mephisto. Only sixty short minutes. When he got back to the dorm after an unhelpful meeting with the head teacher, he was welcomed by a sleeping cat and an empty bedroom.  
He was furious as he stalked through the other campus dormitory, ignoring the students that leapt out of his way.  
Coming to a stop in front of the room he knew his twin to be in, he took a deep breath.  
Throwing the door open, all anger left him at once.  
Deep, calm breaths sounded rhythmically through the shared bedroom. Just peeking out from the fluffy duvet that covered the sleeping couple was a thick arm wrapped around the smaller male. As he stood watching, the demon shuffled closer to the blonde-brunette, seeking more warmth.  
But what mostly caught his eye was the bandaged appendage hanging off the side of the bed, happily swaying back and forth above a pile of clothes.  
A small smile lit Yukio's face as he silently left the room to return to his own dormitory, shutting the door behind him as he went. All concerns for his demon twin were washed away, replaced by a strong relief that made his skin tingle.


End file.
